When We Never
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Instead of following Rachel to Metropolis, Terry chose to let her go, settling to see his daughter a few times a year. But when the events of Epilogue unfold, he finds himself at Rachel's home at two a.m... TerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**When We Never**

Chapter One: He Didn't Know

He didn't know. He didn't know why he was making a four hour drive in the middle of the night, to Metropolis of all places.

'_You haven't even told Dana yet,**'**_ a cold voice reminded him. _'Rachel is your past.'_

"It doesn't matter now. I'm only fifteen minutes away," Terry muttered to himself.

'_Your past, Terry,' _the cold voice reminded him. _You promised yourself that your future wasn't with Rachel, but with Dana.'_

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Rachel gaped at the remaining dregs of her stone-cold coffee.

"You idiot," she chided herself. "You should know by now the only man a girl can trust is her Daddy."

'_At least Robin has a good daddy,' _she thought. _'Terry tries, at least.'_

She propped her elbows up on the table and buried her face in her hands. "You never should have left Gotham," Rachel scolded. "Then you wouldn't be sitting here crying over a broken heart."

Rachel sighed miserably. It had been two days since Jesse had called with his breakup message, claiming he had met someone else. And here she was, still crying like a child who had lost her mother in a crowded place.

"Moron," Rachel whispered angrily. "It's obvious Jesse didn't feel the same way you did."

She reheated her coffee and padded quietly, barefoot, into her living room. Rachel coiled her body into a ball on her safe, familiar couch and cried a little more.

There was a loud knock at the door. She glanced up, surprised.

Rachel wiped her face with the sleeve of her bathrobe and went to answer.

It was Terry. Not thinking, Rachel threw her arms around him, clinging to his broad shouldered form desperately. He hugged her back, though a little reluctant.

'_Dana,'_ he reminded himself.

"Terry," Rachel whispered. "Should I have known you were coming? I don't even know what time it is. I'm such a mess right now," she babbled.

Rachel did look like she was in a bad situation, Terry noted.

Eyes normally vibrant jade were dull and bloodshot; her hair shaggy and unkempt. Clothes that usually clung to her voluptuous form hung from her frame loosely.

"No, it wasn't planned, Rach," Terry said gently. "My watch says it's five a.m. in Gotham, so it's two here. You do look awful. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing I shouldn't have seen coming," Rachel replied shakily. "The guy I was seeing dumped me, is all."

"Rachel," Terry breathed. "I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"I will be. But thanks for caring, Terry." She smiled weakly. "There's some coffee if you want it. Let me get you something to eat and a blanket for the couch."

"It's fine," Terry told her. "You wanna take a walk or something?"

"That would be nice," Rachel replied. "Just let me clean up a little, OK?"

Terry nodded and flopped his tired body on the couch. He'd had no idea seeing Rachel like this would break his heart, too. _'Dana is my girlfriend,' _he told himself harshly. _'Rachel made it clear when she left it was over.'_

But it didn't stop him from wanting to take Rachel in his arms and hold her until the world didn't hurt her anymore.

Terry wondered how Robin had felt about Rachel's breakup. His daughter had always like Jesse as he recalled.

"He'll never be you, Daddy, but he's nice," Robin's sweet voice assured him. That was Robin though, the sweetest kid in the world. Terry couldn't remember her saying anything negative in all of her twelve, nearly thirteen, years.

"I should go and look in on her," he murmured. "It's been a while since I've seen her."

Terry rolled off the couch and was at Robin's door when Rachel came into view.

"Terry… please don't wake her. Robin hasn't been sleeping well lately. She's pushing herself too hard in school and she noticed how much crime has risen lately."

"I always come home. She knows that," Terry protested gently.

"Please, Terry." Rachel moved closer, laying a soft hand on his arm. "Let's take that walk, alright? We'll tell Robin you're here later."

"OK," Terry agreed quietly. "I can't believe she's almost thirteen."

"I know," Rachel sighed.

Terry followed her out of the front door and waited as she turned the key in the lock.

It was a clear night outside, the stars shining down on them brightly. The air was cool and brisk, tickling them softly.

"When Robin was a baby I used to take her around the block to get her to fall asleep. The air is calming, you know?" Rachel offered quietly.

"Yeah, it's nice out here," Terry replied.

They walked on in the silence a while longer.

'_That's the nice thing about Rachel,'_ Terry mused. _'No need to fill the silence with mindless chatter.'_

He found himself taking her hand. She didn't let go.

**(Sigh) Just when I get my ongoing fics down to two, I have to go and start writing a new fic…Another sigh Not that I don't enjoy writing immensely! It's my life…practically.**

**You know the drill…R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When We Never**

Chapter Two: Emotions Run High

Terry was barely awake when Robin came racing out of her room and captured her father in a fierce bear hug.

"Daddy! I missed you," Robin pouted. "What are we doing today?"

"I missed you too, Baby Bird," Terry assured her. "As to what we're doing today, I haven't even had coffee yet. Let Daddy wake up, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Robin replied. "How long are you staying this time?"

"Until your mother gets tired of me," Terry answered.

Rachel stumbled into the living room and onto the couch. "Coffee," she demanded.

"And don't try to make me the bad guy here, Terry. You can stay as long as you like."

Robin brought her mother a cup of coffee. She sipped it gratefully. "And anyway, Robin, don't you have a birthday party tonight?"

"That's tonight, Mom. We have all day to do something fun with Daddy."

Terry grinned as he folded himself onto the couch next to Robin. "Glad to know I'm so popular."

"Immensely," Rachel responded dryly.

"Oh, Mom," Robin sighed. "You know I love you too."

"I know sweetheart."

Robin snuggled into her father's arms and turned on the TV. The three sat there, all thinking in the back of their minds, _'What might have been.'_

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Terry took Robin to the movies and the zoo. Then they went back home and wheedled Rachel into going to lunch with them and even got her to smile a bit.

Then it was time for Robin to get ready for her friend's sleepover.

"I don't have to go, Daddy," Robin told him. "I can give Rose her present on Monday."

"No, sweetheart. Don't let your old man keep you from your friends. I'm sure Mom and I can manage by ourselves for one night."

"Are you sure, Daddy? We could watch a movie or play a game or something…"

"No, Robin. It's OK. Now go get ready to see your friends."

"Ulterior motives?" Rachel asked, smirking.

Terry gaped at her. "Afraid not," he uttered finally.

Rachel sighed dramatically.

"OK, Mom, I'm ready!" Robin shouted. She emerged from her room with a backpack and a sleeping bag.

"Alright, Terry, I'm going to take her to the party. I'll be back soon."

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

When Rachel returned from taking Robin to the party, she found Terry sitting on the couch under an old quilt, staring at the fire he'd built.

"Ter?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Rach," he replied absently.

"What're you thinking about?" Rachel queried, joining him. He spread the quilt over her lap automatically.

"Life," Terry answered, a bitter note to his tone.

"Could 'life' be why you showed up at two a.m.?"

"That has a lot to do with it. I just need some space from Gotham and everything in it for a while. Ten is looking after the city while I'm gone."

"Something wrong with Dana, Terry?"

"We're great," Terry informed her with a sincere smile. "You need to know something, is all."

"Is this really important?"

Terry nodded. Subtly muscled arms wrapped themselves around Rachel, pulling her closer. She didn't object.

"Well…you know how Bruce needed that tissue a few months back?"

"Yeah. Did it go wrong or something?"

"No. But the fact that he and I were exact matches kept eating at me, so I ran a DNA test. I'm his…son."

"Wow," Rachel breathed. "But I thought he didn't meet Mary until you were a teenager."

"He didn't," Terry responded dryly. "CADMUS decided Bruce was getting too old so they decided to do something about it. They found a couple in Gotham with the same psychological profiles as Bruce's parents. Then they found a sample of Bruce's blood and basically altered Warren McGinnis's genetic code. Matt and I are Bruce's sons."

"Whoa," Rachel murmured. "That's very… resourceful of them. What does Bruce think?"

"I'm not sure, When I came back from Waller's, he told me I'm a stubborn piece of work."

"What about Mattie and your mother? How do they feel?"

"I'm not sure I should tell them," Terry replied quietly. "I mean, yeah my mom and dad fought at the end of their marriage, but she still loves him. Sometimes I see her glance at his picture and start crying."

"That's true," Rachel mused. "And Mattie would probably feel betrayed."

"Exactly."

"Terry…why did you tell me first?" Rachel asked gently.

"I needed to know how it makes you feel. What it makes…us."

"Well…technically, it makes you Uncle Terry," Rachel joked. "But I'm not related to Bruce by blood, so it doesn't really change anything."

She disentangled herself from the blanket. "Another walk?" she asked.

Terry wondered how she always knew what he needed.

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

They went to the same little park Robin had played at as a child.

"Robin and I used to come here nearly every day. We still go sometimes, just for fun."

"Is that odd?" Terry wanted to know. "She's almost thirteen."

Rachel shrugged. "_I _still like swings."

Demonstrating her statement, Rachel sat herself on one. Grinning, Terry seized the chains and pulled the swing back. He pushed her for a few minutes and then got on the swing next to hers.

"Alright," Rachel began as they swung together, "Loser pays for dinner, Friday night at the little café near The Daily Planet."

"OK," Terry agreed. "Count of three."

"One," Rachel said, laughing. "Two…"

"THREE!" they shouted together.

They didn't jump far, due to their collision. Rachel jumped to her left while Terry went to his right. They landed on the sand, Rachel on top of him. They groaned simultaneously.

"I'm getting old," Terry moaned.

"No you're not. It means I am too," Rachel replied.

Terry chuckled and shyly slipped an arm around her.

Rachel sat up, shivering slightly. Without a word, Terry draped his jacket over her shoulders.

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

"I can't believe they still have this," Rachel gushed, looking down at the quart of ice cream. "We used to buy this fifteen years ago."

Terry grinned. "Double chocolate chip ice cream is a classic," he insisted.

"Remember all those late nights just talking over a bowl on your balcony?"

"Of course," Rachel answered. "You used to put your jacket over my shoulders just like now and we talked about everything from school to music to politics. The one that stands out clearly to me is the time we discussed…well how we got Robin."

"Mmm," Terry agreed. "Let's get back before the ice cream melts."

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Two bowls were stacked neatly on the coffee table, remnants of double chocolate chip ice cream melting slowly. Terry and Rachel were wrapped in the blanket, Rachel's head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you ever regret it?" Terry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Sleeping with me, I mean."

Rachel gaped at him. "No," she said firmly. "I will never regret anything with you, Terry. What we had was special and rare and beautiful. You were my everything back then. How could I regret that?"

He smiled. "I thought you would say something like that. I don't regret it either."

Terry met her gaze, forging an understanding.

He barely registered Rachel draping her thin frame across his lap and entwiningher fingers in his hair. The taste of her mouth on his was all he could feel, all he knew.

"Terry," she whispered huskily, "I love you."

Before either of them knew anything they were in her bedroom.

**The scene in the park was inspired by 13 Going On 30, which I have now seen about 20 times…**

**Much love!**

**Veronica Moose, Queen of the Forest**


	3. Chapter 3

When We Never

Chapter Three: After All We've Been Through, We're Still Just Friends?

**OK…so this is a little mature. We're talking scenes of a sexual nature here. All children and immature adults flee now. (Hangs head in shame) I am unable to write anything where someone keeps their clothes on anymore…**

'_Rachel has a very nice bed,' _Terry mused early Sunday morning, inhaling the scent of her mop of raven colored hair. It smelled like raspberries.

It_ was_ a nice bed; Rachel's "little indulgence."

A soft suede blanket in blocks of chocolate and caramel tones covered them, and their naked bodies lay on top of deep crimson satin sheets. It was extremely comfortable.

Rachel's body shifted in his arms, and Terry found himself looking into hazy emerald eyes.

"Morning, baby," she slurred, burying her face in his chest. Silky obsidian locks swished over his arms, tickling his skin.

"Morning," he offered. "Coffee and a shower?"

Rachel yawned. "Sounds great. My bathrobe is in the closet if you want it."

"Schway," Terry replied, rolling out of the bed.

Rachel smiled to herself as he disappeared into the closet. Terry hadn't changed much, not really. He was still a sweetheart, and still as gentle with her as if she was made of porcelain. Still as…desirable.

She grinned into the pillow, remembering last night. Even after all this time he was still a passionate, dangerous lover, just like he'd been the night they'd spent together, holding each other until the sun came up, ripping them from the few moments of paradise they deserved so much.

But more than anything, Terry made her feel special.

"You _are_ special," Terry whispered, guessing her thoughts. "Always."

"Special…as in don't eat the paste special?"

"No," Terry chuckled. "Special as in different from any woman I've never known. I love you, Rachel, just for all the little things that make you you. The things that make you _special_."

"Can I ask a very personal question?"

"Go ahead," Terry answered, settling himself in between the satin sheets and pulling her to him again.

"Have you ever slept with Dana?"

"No," he replied quietly. "Not once. Did you sleep with Jesse?"

"The timing was never right with him. He'd be upset, or I'd be upset, and we'd end up watching a movie and eating popcorn. Never."

"So…we're each other's only ones," he realized. "After thirteen years, too."

Rachel smiled. "I guess so. Wanna take that shower now?"

Terry nodded. "Coffee will be ready when we're done."

The water was warm and relaxing, but all they could concentrate on was each other. Terry held her close as the water cleansed them, his hands exploring her body gently, Rachel's doing the same.

They toweled each other off tenderly and wrapped themselves in two of her robes. Rachel started breakfast as he poured coffee.

"That smells delicious, baby," Terry mumbled, setting down a mug next to the stove. "Thanks."

"No problem," Rachel assured him gently. "Robin said we're supposed to get her by noon, which gives us four hours. Anything you'd like to do?"

"Not particularly," Terry replied. "Just sleep, really. Night jobs like mine don't guarantee anything, if you get my meaning."

Rachel chuckled. "I know they don't. If you want a nap, that's what you'll have, Ter. A nice long nap."

'_What would I do without her?'_ Terry wondered for the fiftieth time in two days.

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

A quiet day was spent in the Grayson-McGinnis residence. Terry and Rachel slept most of the time and Robin curled up with a romance novel. It was a serene way to spend a Sunday afternoon.

Rachel had just called out for pizza when Terry got a call from Dana.

"We need to talk, Terry," Dana demanded. "Hello Rachel," she continued icily.

"Dana," Rachel nodded. She gently steered Robin away from her father, feeling like the other woman.

"Terry, do you know how worried I've been? I tried calling you a ten times last night and you never answered. The only reason I found you was because I ran into Melanie at the grocery store and she told me where you went. Why the hell did you go to Metropolis? Is there still something with you and Rachel that you didn't tell me?"

Terry ran a callused hand through inky locks. "No, Dana. There is nothing between Rachel and me. I promise. We're friends, and that's only because of Robin."

Dana's tawny eyes narrowed in distaste. "Are you sure, Terry? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I turned my cell phone _off_, Dana," Terry explained. "I need some time away from Gotham, so I came here."

"To see _her_," Dana spat.

"To see _Robin_," Terry corrected. "Rachel and I were through before Robin was even born, sweetheart. You know that."

Dana's expression softened as a sincere smile spread across Terry's handsome features. "Come home soon?" Dana asked. "I'm sorry I was so accusing. I just don't want to lose you. I love you."

"I love you too, Danes," Terry responded. "I'll leave tonight, OK? See you tomorrow."

Rachel's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. After the night they'd shared just twenty-four hours before, they were still friends in his mind? How could he not feel anything after being with her?

Terry hung up the phone and turned to see tears streaming down Rachel's face.

"Rach?" he asked, and there was a tenderness and concern in his tone that made Rachel hate him.

"I'm fine, Terry," she spat as she turned on her heel and rushed into her bedroom. The door slammed behind her. Then it opened and she threw a twenty at him. "Pay for Robin's dinner when it comes."

"What is the matter with you?" Terry queried, leaning against the doorjamb to keep her from shutting it. "Hormones?"

"No, Terry. Hormones aren't my problem. You are. Now leave me alone, huh?"

"Wait a minute, how am I your problem?" Terry asked conversationally. "All I did was talk to my girlfriend."

"You said you loved her. All you told me last night was 'I love you Rachel.' Not Danes. Didn't sleeping with me last night mean anything to you?" Rachel screamed. "No I guess it didn't."

"Rachel…it's not that it didn't mean anything. But all _I_ made of it was a night between old friends who happen to have a daughter together. I mean, there is a part of me that will always love you, Rachel, no matter what happens. And last night, we needed each other. You were upset about Jesse and I was still letting the fact that I'm Bruce's son eat away at me. It was comforting to be with you again, holding you close. I didn't know you had some crazy fantasy that it was going to be OK and we'd be together again."

"Oh so now I'm crazy. Thanks a lot."

By now, Robin was standing behind her father, looking scared.

"Mom, it's alright. I love you," Robin's sweet little girl voice chirped. She maneuvered around Terry to get into the bedroom and hugged her mother. "It's OK, Mom," she soothed.

Rachel clung to her daughter gratefully, her whole body shaking with sobs.

"Daddy," Robin said, directing her attention to him, "Maybe you should go home."

"Probably," Terry agreed bitterly. "I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you, Baby Bird," he said gently. "Can your old man get a hug?"

Robin gently led her mother to the bed and returned to her father, whom she hugged halfheartedly.

"I love you, Robin. Don't ever forget that," Terry whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Daddy."

Terry returned to the living room and gathered up the few belongings he'd brought.

With a quiet good-bye to Robin, he walked out of Rachel's house and out of her life once more.

**Ooh, drama…**


	4. Chapter 4

When We Never

Chapter Four: Match Made in Heaven

A few days later, Rachel walked in from work carrying a large pink box full of doughnuts.

"Robin, baby, I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you lately. I was upset, sweetie. We'll eat junk for dinner and watch movies and play Yahtzee, OK?"

She set the box and her small black purse down on the table. "Robin, I realize you're mad at me for ignoring you…" Rachel began, starting towards her daughter's room. The door was closed, the first sign something was up. Robin rarely closed her door. Taped to the door was a note in Robin's loopy handwriting.

_Mom,_

_I know you're going to be worried sick when you see I'm not at home, so I'll just tell you I'm going to Gotham to see Daddy and Bruce. I'm fine, I promise. I have plenty of money for fare, and I know how to take care of myself. You've taught me to defend myself since I could walk. I'll be fine and I'll call when I get there, OK? I love you._

_Robin_

Rachel let out a frustrated grunt. This wasn't Robin, running away to Gotham. At least, it wasn't _her _Robin.

She sighed and opened the door to her daughter's room. It was clean and tidy, the bed made up neatly under the old fashioned patchwork quilt. A teddy bear called Mr. Fluffers, who had seen better days, sat on the pillow. Rachel coiled her body lithely onto the squashy mattress and clutched the bear to her chest. A few tears fell from her eyes.

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Robin paid the taxi driver and nervously made her way to the colossal front gates of Wayne Manor. She pressed the intercom.

"Hello?"

"I don't want any cookies," an old, harsh voice snapped.

"Grandpa, it's me," Robin protested.

"Robin?" the harsh voice asked.

"Who else calls you Grandpa?"

"You're just like your father, you know. He thinks he's funny too. I'll let you in."

The gates swung inward, allowing her to enter the mansion's grounds. Robin hurried up the front walk to the creepy-looking house. It had been beautiful once, as Rachel had told her, but Bruce had shut himself away years ago, not allowing anyone near him. The equally huge oak doors opened. Bruce, leaning heavily on his cane, limped away so she could let herself in.

He rubbed his old, tired eyes furiously as if trying to decide if Robin was a mirage. "You look just like your mother, Robin. Except…your father's eyes. Definitely his eyes. My eyes."

"He told me about you being his father," Robin offered quietly.

"Well." Bruce scrutinized his granddaughter. "Want something to eat?'

"Thanks."

"Kitchen's this way," Bruce mumbled. "Do you like soup?"

"Yes," Robin squeaked. He still intimidated her a little bit, even though she'd known him her whole life.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Bruce wanted to know.

"I left a note. Can I give her a call in a bit to let her know I'm safe?"

"Of course. Your father is still at work. He'll be back soon," Bruce replied. "He knew you were coming, right?" he added pointedly.

"No," Robin admitted. "It ended even worse than when my mom went to Metropolis before I was born. They…er-"

"I know," Bruce replied dryly. "Terry told me everything. I don't know where he got off thinking he made a good decision, telling Rachel he loved her and then telling Dana the same. In front of Rachel, too. Especially, as I heard it, neither of your parents talked about what the night meant to them."

"They didn't," Robin responded. "I don't think what he did was fair to her."

Bruce stared at her. "No, it wasn't. Go on; call your mother while I fix your soup."

Trembling, Robin dialed her home phone number. No answer.

"She must have left to get me," Robin informed Bruce. "I'll call her cell."

Rachel's face flickered into view. "Robin Mary McGinnis, what makes you think it's OK to just run off to Gotham City without my permission?"

Robin hung her head. "I was trying to get you and Daddy to talk, Mom," she murmured. "You always say how unfair it is that I don't get to see him as much as I should. You always say how I deserve to have both of my parents in the same house, or at least the same city."

Rachel's expression softened. "I know, sweetheart. But your father and I have discussed the custody situation a thousand times. I'll be there soon, Robin. I hope you're not giving your grandfather a hard time."

"She's only been here a moment, Rachel. She's no bother," Bruce interjected. "Really, you'd think she was bouncing off the walls."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Alright, Bruce," she said in a bothered tone.

"Anyway, how close are you?"

"I have about an hour, Bruce," Rachel replied. "I took the train. It's a lot faster than a four hour drive."

"Daddy will be here soon. Will you at least talk to him?" Robin probed quietly. "For me?"

"Yes, Robin, I will talk to your father. I will say hello and goodbye. I should go now, alright?"

"Alright. I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Robin. See you soon."

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Robin finished her soup in record time and followed Bruce down to the cave.

"I want to see Daddy," was all she said by way of explanation.

She didn't have long to wait; Terry's car found its way home fifteen minutes later.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed brightly as an exhausted Terry exited his car. She ran into his arms.

"Hey Baby Bird," her father replied. "What are you doing here, and why didn't I know?"

"I came to see you, Daddy," Robin answered, looking a bit hurt. "You and Mom need to talk."

Terry regarded his daughter fondly; she was such a sweet little girl, trying to get them together again.

"Robin, your mother has nothing to say to me," he responded.

"Perhaps if you told her Dana has called it quits for good this time," Bruce offered. "From my understanding that's what the problem was."

"Do you mind?" Terry asked irritably. "Rachel and I have nothing to talk about relationship-wise. I'm sorry, sweetheart," he added to Robin.

"Oh," Robin said quietly. "I guess coming was a waste of time."

Terry ran a callused hand through inky locks. "I will always be happy to see you, Robin. My baby. Want to go home with me for a bit?"

"Alright Daddy," Robin sighed.

"I'll tell Rachel," Bruce informed his son. "You'll be at your condo, correct?"

Terry nodded. "Please add I had nothing to do with it, too."

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

Rachel directed the cab to go to Terry's condo. She was fuming. If Terry had said he had nothing to do with it, then he definitely did.

She marched up to the door and pounded on it furiously. Robin herself answered, flinging herself onto her mother.

"Where's your dad?" Rachel demanded sharply.

"I'm right here," Terry answered. "Look, Rachel…"

"What?"

"I talked to Max. She told me I went about it all wrong. I'm sorry I never clarified what last Saturday meant to me."

"You should be," Rachel spat. "That really hurt."

"I know," Terry murmured apologetically. "Friends?"

Rachel considered his question. "For Robin," she said finally. "But only for Robin."

"I understand," Terry replied. "Er…I was honest about what happened between us with Dana. She said she was tired of everything and she left. So that's how the cookie crumbles."

"Well I'm sorry, Terry."

"Listen, Robin is off of school in two days anyway. Let her stay a few days. I want to make my last visit up to her. What do you say, Princess?" he asked, turning to her.

Robin's face lit up. "Can I Mom?"

"Alright. I know you packed a bag anyway."

"YES!" Robin punched the air and then threw her arms around her father.

"The invitation is open to you, too, Rachel."

"I haven't taken a vacation in a few months," Rachel admitted. "And I've been meaning to see Bruce again, too. I'll stay for a few days."

Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond

The few days turned out to mend their relationship. Four months later, Rachel and Robin moved back permanently. Six months later Terry and Rachel said "I do."

And as for Robin…she was always known affectionately as the Matchmaker.


End file.
